The Rapping Dead
The Rapping Dead Its 2015. The whole world has been hit hard with a global epidemic. Civilizations have been destroyed and humanity is on the brink of going extinct. It lies in the hands of a group of survivors. It was just an average day in the zombie apocalypse. Two survivors, Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon, were on a supply run for their camp full of survivors. “It has been a slow day,” stated Rick. “Yes it has, only four cans of ravioli, half a case of water, and two shotgun shells. Maybe if we keep looking our luck will soon turn around,” Daryl confidently implied. As they kept looking, their luck indeed turned in their favor. They came across a gas station that looks as if it has never been touched. “Let’s check this place for anything,” Daryl suggested. They smashed the windows open and ransacked the whole place. But, as they were leaving, a huge group of zombies swarmed them in a flash. “Dang it, this has really ruined my day!” Rick exclaimed. When all hope for survival was lost, they heard the most god-awful racket ever was. Zombies were beginning to just vanish, one by one. Just when they thought everything was over, they look up to see Bigfoot riding on a Harley Davidson, smashing heads with a diamond encrusted; golden baseball bat. “Rawwwhhrrr!” squawked Bigfoot; signaling the two survivalist to get in the sidecar. “Oogy woogy doogy poogy!” shouted Bigfoot, dropping Rick and Daryl off at the campsite. “Thanks again bigfoot!” Rick yelled to the creature of the forest. As the two entered the campsite, Rick’s son, Carl, gave them some pretty interesting news. “I came outside this morning, and everyone chased me around singing ‘I will always love you’ by Dolly Parton!” Carl cried to his father. “Daryl, I need you to take care of Carl for a little bit. I’m gonna take a closer look at this,” Rick informed Daryl. “Be careful man,” replied Daryl. As Rick explored the town, he final realized that there is only one thing to fight off country music. Rap. “I know just the man for this, Snoop Dogg!” Rick screamed for the famous hip-hop artist. All the sudden, a white, Cadillac stretch limo, with golden rims; crashed through the town. The rear passenger door opens, smoke rolls out, and there he stood. “Hey ya’ll its snoop diggity diggity,” Snoop Dogg said as his grille shined in his mouth. “It’s time to sizzle these zombizzles,” Snoop said as he started to spit rhymes. After an hour of straight rapping, Snoop Dogg was tired. “Man I be spitting but I ain’t spitting long enough, hey yo fetty, take over for ya boy!’ as Snoop called to his limo. “Ay! Yeah baby! 1738!” everyone heard from the limo. Fetty Wap rose from the limo. Fetty Wap was special, whenever he raps, lasers shoot from his left eye. But even this wasn’t enough for the country music-endused zombies. “We’re down to our last hope, okay Wiz, it’s your time to shine!” shouted Fetty Wap. The skies got dark and stormy, it rained like never before. Zombies and Dolly Parton music was taking more and more. But, all of the sudden, the thunder was sounding more and more like a rap song. There he was, floating above the zombie hoard, Wiz Khalifa. “Ha ha ha ha,” Wiz laughed menacingly. He started to spit rhymes left and right. But, it seems he stopped a little too early. Then there was someone else floating with Wiz Khalifa. “Tuenchi baby!” Lil Wayne appeared. He started to rap so legendly, he literally began to spit fire. He wiped out all the remaining zombies in a flash. He even cured the Dolly Parton obsessed people. “Wow, great job squad!” Snoop said to the other rappers. “Thanks you guys!” the town said. Everything was great, until a zombie came up behind Snoop Dogg, and bit him on the neck. Everyone just stood there, frozen in shock as the zombie was gnawing on him. But, here came Bigfoot the zombie slayer! He slashed the zombies head clean off. “Oh my gosh! Snoop Dogg is dead!” screamed a town’s man. “No I’m not, nobody can kill this much swag,” as Snoop rose from the ground, insuring everyone he was okay. So, it goes to show you, that even the most unlikely people, can save the day. Everyone continued on with their lives, but only for a while. Fetty Wap lost his other eye in a tragic accident. Snoop Dogg had to put him down. In a world with no laws, Lil Wayne still manages to get arrested. Rick and the others were later killed by a giant swarm of zombies. Wiz Khalifa and Bigfoot got married and ran off together. Today, their where-abouts are still unknown. Category:The Walking Dead Category:Rap